<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай by Lazio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751964">Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazio/pseuds/Lazio'>Lazio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bromance, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Is it friendship or is it love? Nobody knows, Jaskier | Dandelion Sings, M/M, Poetry, Possibly Pre-Slash, Romantic Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26751964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazio/pseuds/Lazio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Геральт не может спать. Лютик решает помочь так, как может только он, — сочинив колыбельную для ведьмака.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia &amp; Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Описанные в фанфике отношения можно рассматривать, и как пре-слэш, и как любящий броманс, а может как что-то посередине - на усмотрение читателя.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Лес был наполнен звуками, от которых Лютик резко дергался и еще сильнее сжимал пальцами ремень Геральта. Ведьмак в очередной раз недовольно прорычал что-то в своем фирменном стиле, но ничего не сказал.</p><p>Они так и не купили Лютику новую лошадь, потому что на продажу были одни только благородные мерины с богатой родословной, стоившие целое состояние, которое никто из них двоих не имел. Крестьяне мудро отказывались продавать своих лошадей даже за горсть золотых, потому что горсть золотых украсть легче, чем кобылу.</p><p>Поэтому Геральту и Лютику приходилось как-то уживаться вместе. Недовольнее всего в этой ситуации казалась Плотва.</p><p>Еще полчаса назад Лютик в конце концов замолчал и начал слегка дремать. Один раз даже чуть не упал с лошади, но ведьмачьи инстинкты Геральта вовремя спасли его от болезненного столкновения с землей.</p><p>Теперь же Лютик уже и правда заснул, положив голову Геральту на плечо и обдавая его ухо горячим размеренным дыханием. Ведьмак чувствовал, как волосы Лютика щекочут шею. Хватка на ремне ослабла.</p><p>Геральт недовольно хмыкнул. Лютик весь день только и делал, что пел свои песни в таверне, пока ведьмак по колено во всякой грязи сражался с очередным монстром, а теперь он вот так просто засыпает, когда Геральта каждую ночь мучает бессонница?</p><p>Ведьмак передернул плечами, и из-за резкого движения Лютик проснулся и недоуменно огляделся по сторонам.</p><p>Геральт уже остановил Плотву и снимал с нее седельные сумки. Лютик полусонно соскользнул из седла на землю, едва не зацепившись ногой об стремя. Ведьмак это проигнорировал.</p><p>Они остановились где-то посередине нигде. Судя по еле-еле слышным звукам, рядом тек ручей.</p><p>Какая-то тварь взвыла, и Лютик снова вздрогнул, впрочем тут же возвращаясь к строительству импровизированного лежака, состоявшего из поеденного молью одеяла. Геральт, собрав немного хвороста, сложил пальцы в знак Игни, и искры брызнули на сухие ветки. Тут же вверх взмыли языки пламени.</p><p>Чей-то вой снова повторился. Лютик выдохнул. Больше раздраженно, чем от страха. Когда он потянулся за очередным одеялом, чтобы соорудить «кровать» и для Геральта, ведьмак заметил, что его руки слегка дрожат.</p><p>  — Это всего лишь гули, — произнес Геральт, держа порезанное яблоко на ладони перед носом Плотвы.</p><p> Лютик оглянулся.</p><p>  — Я в обществе ведьмака, потому чудовищ не боюсь, — ухмыльнулся он, возвращаясь к своему занятию. Выдержав паузу, коротко бросил: — Холодно.</p><p>Для Геральта такой незначительный легкий мороз был почти незаметен, но для Лютика спать на земле уже могло быть чревато. Но других вариантов не было. Разве что, может, снова отправиться в путь, но даже со своей бессонницей Геральт рисковал неожиданно заснуть просто из-за того, что смертельно устал. К тому же, спать в седле было неудобно в первую очередь для Лютика.</p><p>  — Возьми мое одеяло, — предложил Геральт, потрепав Плотву за холку. Она что-то довольно фыркнула.</p><p>  — Это очень благородно, Геральт, но я не хочу писать баллады о ведьмаке с соплями, — Лютик покачал головой, тяжело опускаясь на свой лежак.</p><p>  — Я не болею.</p><p>  — Я знаю. И тем не менее откажусь, — он лег и укрылся одеялом по самый нос, положив лютню рядом.</p><p>Ведьмак посмотрел на него пристальным взглядом, слегка наклонив голову набок. Лютик полностью его проигнорировал.</p><p>Геральт еще раз проверил сумки и тоже лег на свое место. Между ним и бардом был где-то метр расстояния, но он видел только его макушку, потому что их лежаки как бы образовывали букву «Г».</p><p>Лютик быстро заснул, причем не успев как следует достать Геральта разговорами. Наверное, действительно устал.</p><p>Ведьмак перевел взгляд на небо, про себя называя знакомые созвездия. Затем принялся считать упавшие звезды. А когда и это занятие ему надоело, он мысленно проложил самый безопасный и самый короткий маршрут от их стоянки до следующего города.</p><p>В голову все равно снова лезли мысли о Предназначении. Нормально спать Геральт больше не мог, становясь с каждым днем всё мрачнее и мрачнее. Не то чтобы это портило ему репутацию. Впрочем, о <i>репутации</i> ведьмака волновался только Лютик.</p><p>Геральт повернул голову и посмотрел на него.</p><p>Лютик лежал на боку и заметно дрожал, цепляясь за свое одеяло одной рукой. Вторая находилась в опасной близости от горящего костра. Он никогда не спал лицом к лесу.</p><p>Зато теперь Геральт видел его лицо — бледное, несмотря на отблики костра. Даже губы слегка посинели.</p><p>Ведьмак стянул с себя одеяло и встал, обходя костер с другой стороны. Им стоило бы купить несколько новых теплых одеял в следующем городе. Плотва зашевелила ушами, когда он прошел мимо.</p><p>— Что? — спросил Геральт, смотря на свою лошадь. — Еще замерзнет насмерть, этот чертов бард.</p><p>Плотва только насмешливо посмотрела на него и принялась щипать траву.</p><p>Геральт присел рядом с Лютиком, расправляя свое скомканное одеяло. В костре громко треснула ветка, и ведьмак замер, не имея ни малейшего желания будить Лютика.</p><p>Он набросил на него еще одно одеяло, уже намереваясь спасти его руку от неприятной встречи с огнем, когда заметил что-то странное в выражении лица барда.</p><p>Его веки дрожали, словно ему снился кошмар, а дыхание участилось. Он вдруг замотал головой и взмахнул рукой в опасной близости от языков пламени, но Геральт отреагировал молниеносно, схватив его за запястье.</p><p>В тот же момент Лютик резко сел на своем лежаке, полными страха глазами смотря на Геральта, однако сразу же его узнавая.</p><p>  — Наложи на меня Аксий, — пробормотал бард, тяжело дыша. — Аксий… Меня сейчас… — Геральт нахмурился, а Лютик хотел еще что-то сказать, но вместо этого отвернулся, больно уперся локтями об твердую землю и его вырвало.</p><p>Ведьмак выругался и достал фляжку воды из седельной сумки, тут же возвращаясь обратно к Лютику, который уже закончил выворачивать себя наизнанку. Бард с благодарностью взял фляжку и выпил почти всю воду, расплескивая ее по лицу и шее, потому что руки у него сильно дрожали.</p><p>Геральт дал ему небольшой кусок ткани, который служил чем-то вроде полотенца.</p><p>Они сидели в абсолютной тишине, что было несвойственно для Лютика в обычных ситуациях.</p><p>  — Плохой сон? — спросил Геральт, первым нарушая это напряженное молчание.</p><p>Лютик кивнул, смотря на пламя костра.</p><p>Ведьмак ждал, пока он заговорит, но молчание продолжалось.</p><p>  — Наложи на меня Аксий, — снова повторил Лютик. — Не то больше не засну.</p><p>Геральт недовольно хмыкнул.</p><p>  — Нет, — ответил он. — Перетащи свой лежак ко мне.</p><p>Брови Лютика поползли вверх, он помедлил, но все же встал и перенес свои одеяла к лежаку Геральта, оставляя между ними расстояние в полметра.</p><p>Ведьмак подошел и сдвинул их вплотную.</p><p>  — Что это значит? — спросил Лютик, в растерянности замерев перед Геральтом, который уже улегся на ближний к лесу лежак, чтобы бард мог лечь ближе к костру.</p><p>  — Один ты окоченеешь, — ответил ведьмак. — Веришь или нет, но мне не нужен твой труп.</p><p>  — Приятно это знать, — пробормотал Лютик и медленно опустился рядом, накрывая их обоих двумя одеялами.</p><p>Лютик все еще дрожал, но уже не так ощутимо. Он случайно зацепил рукой руку Геральта. Кожа была ледяная.</p><p>  — Ты как печка, — произнес Лютик, бесстыдно подвигаясь к нему вплотную и неожиданно обнимая одной рукой. Возражений не последовало, хотя разве могли быть какие-то возражения от ведьмака, который каждый день сталкивался с вещами, которые были намного хуже, чем приставучий бард?</p><p>Дыхание Лютика щекотало шею.</p><p>  — Не расскажешь? — спросил Геральт.</p><p>  — Мягко говоря, в этом кошмаре тебя убили с особенной жестокостью, — в ушах у барда все еще звучал его собственный отчаянный крик, а как только он закрывал глаза, перед ним снова возникала картинка залитой кровью площади и клюющие желтый глаз вороны. Лютик вздрогнул и открыл глаза, только чтобы наткнуться на внимательный взгляд Геральта.</p><p>  — Ни один ведьмак еще не умер в своей постели, — серьезным тихим голосом произнес он.</p><p>  — Я знаю, — ответил Лютик. Они помолчали. — У тебя все еще бессонница?</p><p>Геральт что-то утвердительно прорычал.</p><p>Лютик о чем-то задумался и потянулся за своей лютней, затем снова ложась на спину.</p><p>Геральт наблюдал за ним, почти не моргая.</p><p>  — Позволь попытаться тебе помочь, — произнес Лютик.</p><p>  — Только не песня обо мне, — в отчаянии пробормотал ведьмак.</p><p>  — В этот раз не о тебе, а для тебя, Геральт, — слабо улыбнулся бард и начал медленно перебирать струны. Лютня издавала тихую, ненавязчивую, неспешную мелодию под его пальцами.</p><p>Геральт слышал много разных композиций в исполнении Лютика, но никогда ничего такого, которое с первых нот звучало одновременно и успокаивающе, и грустно, и так… особенно. О своих собственных чувствах Лютик не пел никогда, предпочитая сочинять баллады в честь Геральта, прославляя его среди народов Континента. Однако эта ночь стала исключением.</p><p>Вскоре Лютик запел чистым и нежным голосом, очевидно сочиняя текст на ходу:</p><p>
  <i>На луну альгули воют,<br/>
Светлячков утопцы ловят,<br/>
В горах виверны спать легли,<br/>
А водяной следит за тобой из реки.</i>
</p><p>Геральт продолжал смотреть на него.</p><p>  — Закрой глаза, — произнес Лютик, перебирая струны и сочиняя следующий куплет.</p><p>  — Это колыбельная? — хрипло спросил ведьмак, но Лютик не ответил.</p><p>
  <i>Меньшее, среднее, большее зло —<br/>
для вурдалаков не существует его.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Два разных меча на спине ведьмака:<br/>
серебро, говорят, для чудовищ, а сталь… </i>
</p><p>Геральт закрыл глаза.</p><p>
  <i>В новиградских каналах труп утопили,<br/>
В Оксенфурте девичья кровь пролилась на брусчатку,<br/>
На извилистых Велена тропах за поводья держись, как за жизнь.<br/>
Яруга-река уж отражает не небо, а душ людских чернь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Меньшее, среднее, большее зло — для людей оправданье оно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Два разных меча на спине ведьмака:<br/>
я думаю, сталь — для чудовищ, а серебро… </i>
</p><p>Лютик посмотрел на Геральта и улыбнулся. Он выглядел сосредоточенным даже сейчас, под звездами, прижатый к замерзшему барду и слушающий колыбельную, как ребенок.</p><p>
  <i>Счастье за хвост, Белый Волк, не поймаешь, как вилохвоста.<br/>
Предназначением стала моя встреча с тобой, как<br/>
в черно-белом чародейка и девица в лесу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Судьба твоя, друг мой, идет за тобой по пятам:<br/>
Оглянись хоть раз и, прошу, проживи еще один день и, ради меня, еще одну ночь и еще один час.</i>
</p><p>Лютик прогнал недавние воспоминания своего кошмара и задумчиво перебирал струны, исполняя спокойную мелодию.</p><p>
  <i>Отдыхай, ведьмак, лучший мой друг,<br/>
на рассвете нас ждет…<br/>
Все тот же чистый ручей, дебри лесные,<br/>
яркое солнце и новая песнь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Я своим голосом тебя убаюкал, надеюсь.<br/>
Когда встанет солнце, мы вновь отправимся в путь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Помни, друг мой, среди этих чудищ, которых сталь ранит,<br/>
ты — человечнее всех вместе взятых.</i>
</p><p>Лютик грустно улыбнулся. Мир считал Геральта не больше, чем просто мутантом, лишенным эмоций.</p><p>Но мир не знал его так, как знал Лютик.</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Пусть приснится тебе морская тихая гладь,<br/>
песнь соловья и…<br/>
Любовь моя.</i>
</p><p>Дыхание Геральта обжигало шею.</p><p>
  <i>Не забывай, мой друг, ты отныне — моя семья.<br/>
Всегда буду, клянусь, на твоей стороне.<br/>
Всегда тебя, клянусь, ценой собственной жизни спасу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Пусть сила слов моих прогонит печаль.<br/>
Пусть скроются тревоги во сне.<br/>
Пусть ослабеет хватка на мече.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я знаю, ты лишь делаешь вид,<br/>
что все чувства твои забрало Испытание.<br/>
Я знаю, ты — больше, чем просто чудовищ убийца.<br/>
Помни это и ты. </i>
</p><p>Казалось, лес погрузился в тишину и колыбельную для ведьмака слушали даже монстры.</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
В каэдвенской таверне получил ты заказ и<br/>
махал мечом весь день напролет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Хочешь, я буду твой сон сторожить?<br/>
Хочешь, каждую ночь буду тебе новую песнь сочинять? </i>
</p><p>Лютик вгляделся в спокойное лицо Геральта, вслушался в его размеренное дыхание.</p><p>  — Геральт?</p><p>Ответа не последовало.</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Геральт, спи.<br/>
В этой чаще лесной<br/>
Нет никого.<br/>
Кроме меня и тебя.</i>
</p><p>Лютик отложил лютню и посмотрел на белые волосы ведьмака, который уткнулся лбом в его плечо и спал.</p><p>Но как только прошло около пяти минут без успокаивающих звуков лютни и голоса барда, он начал хмуриться и даже пнул Лютика ногой под их двумя одеялами.</p><p>Бард вздохнул и снова заиграл ту же мелодию, запел ту же колыбельную, иногда сам начиная дремать, но неизменно продолжал, как только Геральт снова начинал ворочаться, — и так всю ночь, до самого рассвета.</p><p>А потом взошло солнце.</p><p>  — Выспался? — после длинного зевка спросил Лютик, помогая Геральту складывать сумки.</p><p>  — Да, — слегка удивленно ответил ведьмак. — А ты, я вижу, нет.</p><p>Бард как раз снова начал зевать, но тут же закрыл рот.</p><p>  — Ты всю ночь пытался проснуться, так что я пел, — пожал плечами Лютик, застегивая последнюю седельную сумку и не без помощи Геральта запрыгивая на Плотву.</p><p>Ведьмак сел спереди и направил лошадь по придуманному вечером маршруту.</p><p>Спустя минут десять Лютик положил голову ему на плечо и тихо засопел прямо в ухо.</p><p>Геральт ткнул его в ногу.</p><p>  — Что?.. — полусонно протянул бард.</p><p>  — Обними меня за шею, не то упадешь, — произнес Геральт.</p><p>Лютик в полудреме выполнил то, что от него просили и снова уснул на плече ведьмака.</p><p>В этот раз Геральт не возражал.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>***</p>
</div><i>На луну альгули воют,<br/>Светлячков утопцы ловят,<br/>В горах виверны спать легли,<br/>А водяной следит за тобой из реки.</i><p>
  <i>Меньшее, среднее, большее зло —<br/>
для вурдалаков не существует его.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Два разных меча на спине ведьмака:<br/>
серебро, говорят, для чудовищ, а сталь…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>В новиградских каналах труп утопили,<br/>
В Оксенфурте девичья кровь пролилась на брусчатку,<br/>
На извилистых Велена тропах за поводья держись, как за жизнь.<br/>
Яруга-река уж отражает не небо, а душ людских чернь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Меньшее, среднее, большее зло — для людей оправданье оно.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Два разных меча на спине ведьмака:<br/>
я думаю, сталь — для чудовищ, а серебро…</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Счастье за хвост, Белый Волк, не поймаешь, как вилохвоста.<br/>
Предназначением стала моя встреча с тобой, как<br/>
в черно-белом чародейка и девица в лесу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Судьба твоя, друг мой, идет за тобой по пятам:<br/>
Оглянись хоть раз, и, прошу, проживи еще один день и, ради меня, еще одну ночь и еще один час.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Отдыхай, ведьмак, лучший мой друг,<br/>
на рассвете нас ждет…<br/>
Все тот же чистый ручей, дебри лесные,<br/>
яркое солнце и новая песнь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Я своим голосом тебя убаюкал, надеюсь.<br/>
Когда встанет солнце, мы вновь отправимся в путь.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Помни, друг мой, среди этих чудищ, которых сталь ранит,<br/>
ты — человечнее всех вместе взятых.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Пусть приснится тебе морская тихая гладь,<br/>
песнь соловья и…<br/>
Любовь моя.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Не забывай, мой друг, ты отныне — моя семья.<br/>
Всегда буду, клянусь, на твоей стороне.<br/>
Всегда тебя, клянусь, ценой собственной жизни спасу.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Пусть сила слов моих прогонит печаль.<br/>
Пусть скроются тревоги твои во сне.<br/>
Пусть ослабеет хватка на мече.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Я знаю, ты лишь делаешь вид,<br/>
что все чувства твои забрало Испытание.<br/>
Я знаю, ты — больше, чем просто чудовищ убийца.<br/>
Помни это и ты.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
В каэдвенской таверне получил ты заказ и<br/>
махал мечом весь день напролет.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Белый Волк, засыпай.<br/>
Хочешь, я буду твой сон сторожить?<br/>
Хочешь, каждую ночь буду тебе новую песнь сочинять? </i>
</p><p>
  <i>Спи, Геральт, спи.<br/>
В этой чаще лесной<br/>
Нет никого.<br/>
Кроме меня и тебя.</i>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>